


Bang Again

by Selah



Category: Jrock, Shounenki, the GazettE
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a note, nothing special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when shiny bandmen post about ending up in the hospital?

“What's this?”

Eiki watched his bandmate's face turn the most fascinating shade of red when Kou saw what he was holding. A small card, as one might find attached to a bouquet of flowers or gifted chocolates.

“EIKKUN! Stop rummaging through my things!” Kou half-wailed, half-shrieked, hurriedly grabbing the small card from him. As if it wasn't already too late to keep Eiki from knowing what it was. As if that sort of reaction wasn't completely suspicious all by itself. 

“I already read it,” he said with a smug grin. “So what did Aoi-senpai give you?”

“You don't have to make it sound like it was something subversive,” his bandmate grouched, stuffing the card back into his wallet. “He was just riffing on our single's title.”

“If you really believe that, then why are you treating it like some sort of holy relic and keeping it in your wallet?”

“Am not,” Kou muttered in protest. “Come on, grab your things, I'm hungry.”

“For ramen or for senpai~?” he teased, laughing when his friend's face went blotchy red again. He probably shouldn't tease his friend so much, but Kou's reactions made it almost impossible to resist. Maybe he ought to arrange a little illness for himself, see what hot senpai he could get to send him get well soon wishes.


End file.
